community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Running gags
'''Running gags' are jokes on Community that have often been repeated and used consistently throughout the show's run. In the "Recurring Themes" section of the episode pages on this wiki, running gags that appeared in that particular episode are listed and separated into specific categories. Below is a brief description of what type of running gag each category represents: *'Annie's boobs': Both the monkey and Annie's chest. *'Attention students!': Dean Pelton making ridiculous announcements over the P.A. system. *'Awww!': When someone find something adorable and "'Aww!"''s. Usually the moment is immediately undercut by something offensive. Shirley and Annie are usually the ones to do this (mostly in tandem). *'Bag-ul: Britta mispronounces a word. *'''Biggest laugh of the night!: Physical comedy. Someone, usaully Pierce, does a pratfall or takes a hit. *'Board certified tutor': Somone claims to have skills or abilities that they obviously do not have. Ex. Pierce pretends to have a number of vocations, usually related to Hawthorne Wipes. *'Bon Appetit!:' Pierce thinks that Britta is a lesbian. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?:' A word is spoken three times as a question, referencing Ben Stein's line from the movie "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". *'Butt stuff': Troy's fascination with butts. *'Catchphrase': Any phrase often said by a character, for example "That's nice!" from Shirley. *'Changuage': Ben Chang using his last name in place of other words. *'Come sail away!': Troy unabashedly crying *'Deanotation': Much like Changuage except it's relevant only to Dean Pelton and concerns his use of the word "Dean". *'Disney face': A character using a sad face or tears to their advantage, usually Annie. *'Double entendre': Wordplay with suggestive connotations *'Fan service': Any gratuitous eye candy done for sake of titillation and amusement. *'Gay, he's so gay!': Pierce thinks Jeff is gay *'Gasp': Someone, usually Annie, will gasp loudly. Sometimes done sarcastically. *'I hate Glee!': Many jokes are made at the expense of this popular program. *'I'm Batman!: 'Abed takes on a different persona, usually one that Annie finds attractive (Don Draper, Han Solo). *'It's a vase': Annie does an unintentionally very suggestive action. *'Man crush: 'Dean Pelton's man-crush on Jeff. *'My other half': Hints that Troy and Abed's relationship is not platonic *'Nice outfit: '''Sartorial humor, usually Dean Pelton wearing ridiculous outfits (''see main article Dean Pelton's outfits) *'NOOOOOO!': Someone screams, usually Annie. *'Pansexual imp': Dean Pelton's weird fetishes *'Rhyme time': Rhyming responses by the characters, example "Well, well, well, Harvey Keitel." *'Screw you guys': Somebody leaves or gets kicked out of the group. *'Sexy voice': Shirley goes from her sweet sounding voice to a more serious tone. *'Shut up, Leonard'!: Jeff tells Leonard to shut up, followed by a cutting remark. *'Troy and Abed in the mor-ning': Troy and Abed's fake morning talk show. Also, the tune of how it is said (ex. Troy and Abed's new apart-ment) *'Turning it into a snake': Britta sings and dances awkwardly. *'WWBJD': Short for "W'hat '''W'ould 'B'aby 'J'esus 'D'o?". Shirley moralizing to the group *'''You're the worst!: Britta is called "the worst". Category:Community Category:Running gags Category:Recurring themes